It's Your Love
by Ichigo1027
Summary: This is a short story about Hikaru and Haruhi, and about what happenes when you find true love.


** It's Your Love**

By: Ichigo1027

**This story is for all Hikaru and Haruhi lover's out there, I hope you all enjoy and please leave some review's I'd love to hear all of your comments. **

New Beginning's

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

Today was just like any other day; I got up early and made me and my father some breakfast before I got ready for school,

"Hey sweetie why are you up so early, school doesn't star for another hour" I was in the middle of putting my shoes on when my father asked me that question I finished then I turned to him,

"Kyouya-sempai said we all had to come in early for a meeting before school starts, and if I don't leave right now I won't be able to make it in school on time" we said our goodbyes and I ran out the door. I didn't get very far when a black limo pulled up beside me, when I looked into the window I could barely make out Hikaru's form till he rolled down his window.

"Hey Haruhi you want a lift to school" I wanted to deny but I knew that I wouldn't make it in time so I nodded and got in, I looked around but I noticed that Karou wasn't around,

'That's odd I hardly ever seen Hikaru without Karou' I felt Hikaru wrap his arm around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Um…Haruhi I was wondering…um…would you…would you go…out…you know with me" I felt my cheeks start to grow warm so I lowered my head trying to hide my growing blush,

"I would like that a lot Hikaru…but what…what about Karou and the other's" his arm tighten around me.

"Well I figured we don't tell anyone except Karou, I know he'll accept us we can tell the other's whenever you feel ready to" I smiled up at him shyly,

"I would really like that Hikaru" I reach down and I laced my figures with his, then I leaned my head against his arm.

The rest of the limo ride was pleasantly silent till we reached the school and we had to break apart, we walked side by side all the way to the music room, when we arrived we saw Tamaki sitting with Kyouya on one side of the room, Mori and Honey were sitting on one of the couches eating cake like normal, what really shocked us was when we saw Karou sitting at the table him and his brother use's when they are hosting. He was talking a girl from our class; I almost started laughing when I saw them both start to blush at whatever they were talking about, when he looked up and saw us staring at him he jumped up and grabbed the poor girls hand and he lead her over to us.

"Brother this is Jessica from our class, Jessica you remember my brother Hikaru well we wanted to announce that as of today we are going to start dating" he said proudly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, Hikaru smiled as he gently grabbed the girls hand and he kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleaser to meet you Jessica, I'm sorry but I can't let you take my dear brother from me. Unless you want to join or little duo" I watched as he grabbed his brother's chin and they began they're twincest. I laughed when the girl went unfazed and she too laughed,

"Maybe I should join it might be fun to have a two for one deal" she jumped in between them and she began kissing Karou, I laughed even harder as I saw Hikaru give her a fake look of pain and loneliness, I walked over to Hikaru and I wrapped my arms around one of his,

"Maybe you should find a girl so you won't be so lonely" Karou looked at both of us and he smiled,

"You two should date then we can have some major fun" all of us started busting out laughing till Tamaki ran over to us yelling like he normally does.

"No daddy forbids it, Haruhi daddy says get away from those devil twins" my face grew red as I released Hikaru's arm and I marched over to Tamaki and I got into his face,

"Look Tamaki-sempai you are not and never will be my father, I'm 17 and I'm allowed to hang out with and date who ever I want. And for your information me and Hikaru are dating, he asked me out today and I agreed" I turned and calmly walked back over to Hikaru.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's begin this meeting before we all start fighting" Kyouya said still sitting calmly at his table, we all grabbed chairs and we all gathered at the table Kyouya-sempai was sitting at. Tamaki sat next to Mori as I sat in between the twins.

"I asked you guys to come in early because I have an announcement to make, it seems that since Mori and Honey will soon be graduating soon we might have to close the club down or some of us can take extra clients to make up for the loses. I'll leave the decision up to you guys are there any suggestions or questions" I sighed and stood up,

"I would like to continue working as a host, I could skip my study hall and lunch and I can entertain during those times" Hikaru and Karou both nodded. Honey bounced up and down in his seat,

"Well since me and Takashi decided to wait on going to college, we can still come by the same time the club always meets and we can still entertain with you guys" we continued talking for a little while longer till we all decided that since Mori and Honey are willing to come back to entertain then no one has to take extra clients unless we wanted too, then he dismissed us.

Hikaru, Karou, Jessica, and I all walked to our first period class together, luckily the teacher decided to allow everyone to rearrange their seating. Jessica and Karou decided to sit next to each other since they were together and of course Hikaru scooted his desk closer to mine, time seemed to fly by and I couldn't have been happier.

I wanted school to end soon so I could run home and get ready for our date tonight, Hikaru must have been thinking about the same thing because he reached over and he gently grabbed my hand and he held it tight causing me to blush. I was so happy when the bell rang signaling it was time for the three of us to head to the music room, Hikaru held my hand as we walked out of the room we waited for Karou to say good bye to Jessica then we all walked to the music room.

I jumped when I felt Karou wrap both of his arms around my waist as he pulled me against his body,

"Hey Haruhi why don't you join us today while we host" I shook my head 'no'.

"I think I'll stick with what I do best you guys" when we entered the club room we were surprised to see that the only ones there were Honey and Mori,

"Kyo-chan and Tama-chan are in the other room talking, Haru-chan I'm so happy that you and Hika-chan are together. You two are perfect for each other" he jumped up from his seat and he hugged me close, Mori got up also and he gently ruffled my hair with a smile.

"Thanks both of you" Hikaru leaned down and he kissed my cheek softly, then he turned and grabbed his brother and they headed towards their table. I was so glad that Kyouya decided not to have a theme today so I didn't have to dress up; I went and started to make some commoner's coffee since the clients seemed to like it so much.

Tamaki came bursting into the room and he walked up to me angrily, I cried out when he grabbed my arm a little too hard and he tried to pull me into another empty room. Mori must have heard me cry out because the next thing I knew I was being pulled back into a pair of strong arms.

The other members came running in when they heard a loud crash, Mori had Tamaki pinned to the wall be his throat as I hide behind his back. I explained what happened as I rushed into Hikaru's arms, Kyouya walked over to Mori and he asked him to release Tamaki, I was shocked when I saw Kyouya smacked Tamaki across his face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, I told you to talk to her not hurt her you dumb ass" he growled as he slapped him again, Hikaru tried to gently push me aside so he could pay the fool back but I grabbed his shirt.

"Please Hikaru don't, let's just go and entertain or clients so we can go home ok" I smiled when I saw him nod as he lead me out of the room, Kyouya ordered Tamaki to grabbed the already made coffee and deliver it to all the clients.

After the last client left Hikaru walked over to me and he gently grabbed my hand and he kissed the back of it,

"Would you like a ride home" I smiled at him as I nodded my head, I linked my arm with his and we went over to Karou who was on the other side of the room talking to Kyouya, we asked him if he wanted to go home with us but he declined saying that he had a date with Jessica and they were going to take her new car.

I leaned up and I kissed Karou's cheek wishing him good luck before we walked off, the limo ride was pretty quiet and when we arrived at my house I kissed his cheek and thanked him for the ride before I ran up to my apartment.

For once I was glad that my father was home because I knew I was going to need his help since this was my first actual date,

"Hey dad do you think I could borrow a dress from you, I have a date tonight and I really want to look good" my father jumped off of his bed and he ran over to me squealing happily,

"My little girl is growing up, who is the lucky young man? It better not be that blond headed idiot" I couldn't help but laugh, my father has hated Tamaki since the first time he meet him.

"No dad it's not Tamaki-sempai, do you remember Hikaru" I saw him close his eyes and rub his temple,

"Oh yeah I remember now he's one of the twins that are in your class right, I like them boys" I nodded and started blushing, my father grabbed my hand and he lead me to his room and he pushed me down on his bed, then he ran to his closet and he started searching for the perfect dress.

It took a whole hour to get me dressed and get my hair fixed; I just finished making a quick meal for my father when there was a knock on the door, I walked over and answered it and I almost had a heart attack when I saw Hikaru standing in my doorway wearing a black tux and black pants. He looked so handsome, I stepped aside to allow him entrance and the first thing he did was grabbed my hand and kiss it softly before he walked over to my father.

"Mr. Fujioka you have an amazing daughter, she's smart, very good looking, and has a bright future in front of her, and I would like to ask for your permission to date your daughter sir" my heart started pounding wildly as I watched my father stand up and stood in front of Hikaru with a dark frown upon his face trying to intimidate him but it wasn't working.

"Alright I give you my permission to date my daughter but if you hurt her in any way I'll hunt you down and I'll make you pay dearly" they shook hands then we left, once we were in the limo I laid my head against his shoulder.

"So where are you taking me on our first date" I smiled when I felt him wrap his arm around me as he laughed,

"Sorry baby but I can't really tell you it would ruin the surprise but I will say this, this place is special and I made sure tonight will be a night you'll always remember" he leaned down and he kissed my forehead softly.

We arrived at our destination a few hours later and he helped me out of the limo, I looked around and I found out we were deep inside of a forest,

"Don't worry our destination isn't very far from here but we have to walk the rest of the way" he said as he took my hand and he lead the way, when we arrived at there I saw that there was a picnic blanket laying on the ground near a beautiful lake with the sun beginning to set in the back-round making the water different colors, sitting on the edge of the picnic blanket was an old fashion picnic basket.

"Wow Hikaru this place is so amazing" I said as I began twirling around looking at everything,

"Yeah my grandmother use to bring me and Karou here when we were little, this place has always been very special to me and I wanted to share it with you for a very long time now I just didn't know if you would want to be here with me, I loved you since that day you showed me and Karou that you could tell us apart when no one else could" he said as he lead me over to the blanket, I sat beside him as he held me close. I leaned my head against the side of his neck as we watched the sunset together.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Hikaru, this means a lot to me I loved you for such a long time now I was just afraid that you only saw me as your own personal toy" I laid on my back against the blanket and I started looking up at the sky, I started blushing when I saw Hikaru lay on his side facing me then he gently reached over and started running his finger down my arm.

I leaned over and I kissed him on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck, at first he was to shock to respond but soon he was kissing me back. I pulled him closer making him lean over me as our kiss started to deepen, I felt his tongue rub across my lower lip so I opened my mouth and I felt his tongue rub against mine.

I lifted my body and I brushed it against his causing both of us to moan into our kiss, I started to grow bolder as I reached down and I started undoing his tux. Once it was off I kissed his throat softly moving lower kissing everywhere I could reach,

"Haruhi my love we have to stop now, if we don't I won't be able to" I heard him whisper as he tried to lean way from me. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer,

"I don't want you to stop, I want you to make me yours" I whispered softly in his ear, I smiled when I heard him moan. I felt him reach behind me and he started unzipping my dress I leaned up so he could fully take it off of me, I started blushing when I saw him lean way so he could get a good look at my body.

"You look so beautiful Haruhi I'm so happy your all mine, but you have to know something before we really start anything" I looked up into his light brown eyes,

"What's wrong Hikaru" I asked feeling a little worried that I had done something wrong.

"If you choose to continue this all the way, then that means you're going to be mine forever. You'll have to marry me Haruhi do you understand" I nodded as I leaned up and kissed him again,

"Yes I understand and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you" he growled softly as he leaned down and he began kissing my neck as his hands reached behind me and he undid my bra taking it off and he laid it on top of the forgotten basket, I moaned loudly when I felt his tongue flick across my nipples causing it to harden then he took it into his mouth and started ducking it while his hand teased my other one.

I ran my figures through his hair as he moved on to my other nipple giving it the same treatment, his other hand moved across my stomach moving lower slowly. I threw my head back moaning as I felt his hand stroke my moist womanhood, I clawed his back as he shoved two fingers inside me as he pumped them in and out over and over as he leaned up and kissed me deeply.

I felt something deep inside me about to burst but before it could he pulled his fingers out and he removed my panties then he positioned himself at my entrance he looked deep into my eyes begging me with his to give him permission to continue, I nodded my head as I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to start.

He moved into me slowly at first till he reached my barrier then he trusted in breaking it, he held me close as I started to cry,

"I'm so sorry baby, shh…everything will be alright the pain will fade soon…I love you so much Haruhi" I wrapped my arms around his neck as the pain began to slowly fade, I felt him start to pull out so I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist pulling him back inside me again.

He kissed me deeply as he began his slow movements in and out of my body,

"Oh Hikaru faster please" I begged as I threw my head back. His body started to speed up till we were both panting, he leaned down and he ran his tongue across both of my nipples causing me to scream his name as I came. A few more thrusts later I felt him fill me up with his heat and he collapse on top of me, we stayed like that for a few minutes till we heard a noise coming from the bushes beside us.

I was about to panic till I saw a baby doe run towards the lake, I looked up at the sky and I realized that it was already dark so I gently pushed Hikaru off of me and I began to redress myself,

"I can't believe how late it is my father's going to be mad that I stayed out so late" I said as I pulled on my dress, Hikaru walked up behind me and he helped me zip it up then he leaned down and kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you Haruhi Fujioka" I leaned my head against his shoulder as I kissed his cheek,

"I love you too Hikaru Hitachiin even though you're a rich basturd" we both started laughing as he got dressed and we began gathering all of our stuff. Through the entire limo ride home we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, when we pulled up to my apartment he held me close all the way to the door then we kissed good bye. I stayed outside till his limo pulled off then I entered the house, my father was sound asleep so I went to the bathroom and I took a shower then I got dressed in my night gown and fell asleep.

**-3 months later-**

I woke up at a quarter till 6 in the morning and I felt sick to my stomach, I've been like this for the last couple of weeks. My father keeps telling me that I should go to the hospital to see what's wrong and I kept promising him that if it continued I would go, I jumped out of bed and I ran to the restroom it took a full 30 minutes before I felt well enough to leave.

I brushed my teeth and hair then I got ready for school, after I locked up the house I saw Hikaru standing beside his limo like he did every day since we've been dating. He must have noticed that something was wrong the minute I got close to him,

"Haruhi what's wrong are you feeling sick or something" he asked as he laid his hand on my head to see if I had a fever,

"Yeah I'm fine; I've been getting sick every morning for the past couple of weeks now. But I'm fine really" I kissed his cheek before getting in the limo; Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and he texted someone before he got into the limo.

"Driver take us to the closest Ootori hospital" the driver nodded and started to drive, I began arguing with him but Hikaru wouldn't change his mind.

When we arrived at the hospital he signed me in and we sat close together till they called my name. After I got registered in the nurse lead us towards my assigned room and we waited for the doctor, Hikaru began pacing the floor for what seemed like hours till the doctor arrived.

After I explained what happened the checked my vitals then he handed me a cup and showed me where the bathroom was and he explain what he wanted me to do then he left. After I peed in the cup I screwed the lid on and I laid it exactly where the doctor told me too before I walked back to the room, A few minutes later the doctor came back.

"Congratulations Mrs. Fujioka it looks like your pregnant and by the looks of the results you're about 2 months along now" I looked over at Hikaru before I fainted the last thing I heard was my name being called out before everything went blank.

When I awoke I found myself laying on another hospital bed with an IV tub sticking out of my arm, when I turned my head I saw Hikaru sitting in a chair next to my bed talking quietly with someone.

'What am I going to do, I just ruined his life. He's going to hate me now' I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear him close his phone, it wasn't till I felt him grab my hand that I noticed he was done talking.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru…I swear I didn't mean for this to happen…I…" he cut me off my placing a small kiss on my lips,

"Sweet heart you have nothing to be sorry for, I still love you and I promise we will get through this together. I called my mother and Karou and they are so excited, I also called your father and he should be here soon" I grabbed his hand,

"Do you really mean it, you still want us to be together" he smiled and kissed me again then he pulled a small box from his pocket,

"I was going to give this to you on our way to school but I think now would be a great time" I opened it and I saw the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Haruhi Fujioka would you do me the honors of becoming my wife, I want us to spend our entire lives together. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I promise that if you say yes, I'll be the best damn husband and father" I pulled him down and I kissed him with everything I had,

"I would love to be your wife Hikaru".

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short story, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who likes my stories. **


End file.
